


《Breath》第七章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第七章

**奖励还是惩罚**

        “哈……Khun Tul，拿出来……拜托拿出来……呃……”

        “不喜欢我给的奖励吗？”

        “Khun Tul！嗬啊……” 

        今天，整个Metthanan的豪宅里的人可能会认为房子里的长子正和仆人一起做工作报告，就像以往一样，因为这是很平常的事情，Patapee进出这个房间比其他人更方便。很多人认为是因为他们一起长大的，因为性别相同，因为亲密得跟朋友没有区别，这个仆人比其他人有更多的权利。

        不知道这些权利还包括了……与房子里的长子的性爱。

        这一次，在几乎没有人去打扰的卧室里面，Gornhin的赤身裸体地坐在一张经常摆满许多文件的桌子上，但今天，一切都被扫落在地板上，只有一个成年的年轻男人两腿分开坐在上面，双手被紧紧地反绑在身后。

        那个人试图保持安静，然而下体受到的强烈刺激使眼睛含着泪光，压低的颤抖的声音表示疼痛。

        尽管，他并不是只有痛苦。

        “请……请拿出来……Khun Tul……拿出来吧……”Hin声音嘶哑地哭道，当他垂下视线看自己的状态。

        他被Khun Tul戏弄这事并不奇怪，但也不常见，当棉签旋转着插入前面核心火热的小孔。

        Khun Tul说这是奖励，然而刺激的痛苦感受使得Hin不确定这是否是奖励。

        “它已经进去了。”

        他的主人坐在工作椅上，看向他的眼神闪烁着满意的光，当指尖接触的棉签的另一侧时，只是左右稍微晃动，Hin咬住下唇直到能闻到血腥味，他无法描述出这是什么感觉。

        这应该是痛苦的，那为什么渴望想要一起做呢？

        他告诉主人，它插不进去，但主人证明它可以进去。

        Patapee想把它拿出来，但他什么都做不了当双手被捆绑在后面，然后不得不蜷缩着身体剧烈颤抖，咬紧牙关，当主人正在用指尖在狭窄的甬道中旋转，就像最了解这个仆人后庭高潮点在哪里。

        主人觉得很有趣，但他……快受不了这阵颤栗了。

        突然

        “呃”

        只是用凝胶润滑过的指尖插进去在狭窄的甬道中，Hin下意识地抬起臀部悬在桌子上，重重地喘息，感觉插入里面的细长手指，摩擦着柔软的内壁仿佛轻车熟路。然后当主人用手指找寻他的欲望点时，不得不一阵抽搐。

        “呃啊！Khun Tul……我不……行了……呃！”

        没多久，这个年轻的混血儿就找到了，直到反复刺激它，重重地摩擦它，阻塞住小孔的棉签头开始被清稀的体液打湿。

        “你喜欢这个。”

        “我……没……”

        “嗷？我理解错了。”当插入内部摩擦的细长手指被抽出时，Gornhin终于能睁开泪光闪闪的眼睛。剩下的只有惺忪朦胧的眼神，看着离开坐回椅子扶手上的老板，锐利的脸庞带着微微的笑容。

        这个标志性的微笑Hin自己知道。

        “我……对不起……请你……”年轻男人低声喃喃，因为他无法忍受前面和后面剧烈的刺激都让他感觉到尴尬羞耻。而Tul只是说……

        “你说不喜欢，那就做你喜欢的，让我看看。”

        如果是正常的命令，Hin大概会试图找到别的解决的方式，但当情欲要爆发时，他做的是自己用力抬起臀部，把被绑着手腕的手弄到前面了，前臂保持平衡，然后……将指尖插入自己的甬道。

        “呃……哈……哈……咳……”Hin重重地喘息，在另一个人面前自慰。

        一起做爱多年，让Hin知道后方的甬道比前面部位更敏感，当用力揉搓时，嘶哑的呻吟声从嘴里响起，俩膝盖愈发分开，全方位暴露身体给主人看见，和清楚地知道……这还不够。

        “Khun Tul……”Hin知道他不是那种只是靠呻吟就能导致其他男人有情欲反应的可爱男人，他只是个身材高大的男人，但不得不更宽地分开腿。手指在前侧磨蹭着狭窄的通道，但像他这样的男人除此之外什么也做不了……

        “求求你了……我需要……你……”

        年轻人只能哭着请求发泄出来，当手指抽出来让对方看到狭窄的甬道。

        倏地

        “呼”那个混血的年轻人站起来，直到椅子撞到他的腿退到后面，然后俯身靠近为的是进行目光接触，并低声说。

        _**“别忘了这句话。”**_

        这句话说的是……我需要你。

        咔

        嗬啊！！！

        炽热的肉棒插入身体深处，直到承受的人用脚趾卡住桌子的边缘，感觉到深入进来的火热完全填满了他下面的空隙，只能沉重地喘息，心跳频率强烈，这是赦免原谅……身体得到满足的幸福愉悦。

        他不能否认他对此感到很快乐。

        啪啪啪

        主人深深地插入他体内，Hin能做只有蜷缩着身体接受，碰撞反应使得大脑也开始动荡，主人的每次律动都近乎疯狂。而肉体后端部分的疼痛已经消失了，只有强烈的感觉在冲撞后方的甬道。

        迅速地

        “嗯！呃……哈”Hin忍不住发出呻吟声，当主人挤压着他的乳头时，重重扭转，随着分身猛烈撞进狭窄的通道，身体几乎不能再忍受了，但试图保持平衡的前臂疼痛到麻木，但知道对方不关心这个。

        撞击现在开始变疼，然而这一切都被高潮所覆盖了。

        “好，Hin……很好！”

        “Khun Tul……呼……哈……哈……”

        笃…笃…笃

        厚实的木质工作台也根据深而有力的插入而移动，在地面上摩擦发出声音，两个人的喘气声相协调，而这使Tul把对方的腿抬到自己肩膀上，将分身推送得比刚才更深，故意几乎掏出全部，然后用力冲撞，直到对方摇晃着头。

        “啊……拿出来……Khun Tul……拿出来……我不行了……我不行了已经……真的……”

        Hin即将到达高潮的顶点，但阻碍其释放通道上的异物，让其用嘶哑的嗓音开口，用黑色的眼睛看着从他身体里攫取的人紧张的脸。想要同意更多，但他真的快不能忍受了，不得不哭求对方。

        恳求主人不要比现在更无情。

        啪啪啪

        臀部承受分身剧烈的闯入，抓住脚踝高高举起，仿佛在加速节奏。在将手移到翘起棉签上之前，然后……

        “嗬啊！Khun Tul！！！”

        噗

        只是把它拔出来，在下方的人正在释放他被压抑的需求，喷涌而出差点洒到胸前，Tul不曾说过，怀里的这个人的表情使他……密切关注着。

        这个人的表情表示只服从他一个人。

        Tul抽身出来，然后拉开绑着手腕的布料，锐利的眼睛看着那个筋疲力尽地躺在办公桌上的人。随后转身看着他说这是奖励的设备。

        “你看起来很喜欢这个奖励。”

Gornhin没有回答，只是气喘吁吁，尝试坐起来，然而胳膊太过麻木了。

        棉签被扔在胸前，然后房子的主人用平静的声音说。

        “我要去洗澡，站起来然后你一起来。”

        “可是……我必须要清理桌子。”亲近的人匆匆争辩，让听者用那双完美的眼睛看过来。

        “经过这晚，我还不至于死，但你的状态……”Tul没有再说什么，除了抓住他发麻的手臂直至感觉到痛，然后用力拉起腿仍颤抖着的人进了浴室，不再多扯别的状况，但这细微的仁慈让腿发抖的人跟上他的步伐。

        他不知道做爱是否算是奖励，但这种关注绝对是一种奖励。

        Hin和这样的主人做爱没有问题，只希望他不要比现在更狠了。

* * *

 

        这已经是很平常的事了，对于Patapee来说经常到这个房间来，然而他真的不习惯在这里洗澡，因为每次做完之后，年轻人通常回自己小房间洗澡收拾，并且大概还会再次返回为深夜还在工作的人送上咖啡。

        所以，在同一个淋浴喷头下洗澡，近得伸个手就能碰到不是什么意外。

        “明天早上，我必须和父亲一起去公司。”

        “那么让我去接吗？”Gornhin从皂液瓶上抬起头来。看着在温水下清洗污秽的人，对方摇了摇头。

        “不必了，明天我和父亲一起去，然后回来的话，我可以坐出租车。”

        “但是……”

        “你去上课，然后去参加讲座，不需要来来去去的，我不知道几点能完成，等我浪费时间。”Tul很快插话，知道最亲近的人准备放弃午休时间，然后开车来接他，但Hin不是司机，因此，他不想让Hin来浪费时间。

        即使知道他愿意等待。

        “嗯。”主人说话的时候，他只有义务接受命令。

        “我不在的这段时间内，别和Krb纠缠那么多。”没想到这个高大的男人会低沉的声线说，直到那个告诉自己明天必须去道歉跟朋友的人，几乎把表情停留在脸上，就像说话的人所知道的那样。所以他重重地叹了口气。

        “我已经提醒过你了，Hin。”警告般看着黑色的眼睛。

        “好，我知道了。”直到在对方皱眉之前，这位心腹匆匆接受了。当弯下腰弯清洗身体的重要部位时一阵刺痛，不得不逐步擦拭，慢慢地轻轻地洗净，直到那个已经洗完的人转身看到。

        “很痛吗？”

        “只是有点刺痛而已，Khun Tul，别担心。”Gornhin这么说是不想让对方担心，即使他自己也深感害怕像这样做是否会影响到什么，然后差点打了个嗝，当年轻的混血儿只是回应……

        “我没有担心，别自作多情了。”

        “对不起。”

        Tul看着稍微低下来的脸，好像不想给看到眼睛一样，直到他冷静思考了几秒钟，然后伸出大手。

        突然

        “转过去。”口中说他并不担心的人拉对方手臂过来，再推Gornhin转过去面对着墙壁，再把喷头拉下来，将水柱洒在背部，然后……

        哧

        “Khun Tul！我可以自己做，我来吧。”年轻的主人开始轻轻地清洗对方身后的甬道，毫不介意地插进手指，慢慢地冲洗掉还未干燥的润滑剂。主人瞪大眼睛的样子，手伸过来摁住不让动。

        “不要动，我不想以另一种心情去看还没读完的会议文件。”Tul声音强势，让挣扎的人只有紧紧抓住下巴，要抑制住什么一样，然后随着手指的动作，面向墙壁，不想让对方的清洗他觉得很脏的这个地方，不想主人的手做这样的事情。

        尽管……

        清洗的那个人并不介意，锐利的目光仔细地看着，然后随口提到。

        “如果你能怀孕我不知道你已经生了多少个孩子了。”

        “Khun Tul别开玩笑了，我怀孕……不可能的，我是男人。”Hin尽量用正常的声音说，但在心里想，偷偷问自己这样会更好吗？如果他生来是女人，不是男人，但是当有笑声发出时，这个想法立即消失了。

        “还好你是男人，否则，我永远不会这样碰你。”

        确实是这样，如果他是女人，他可能不会站在这里。

        女人……这个性别的人严重地伤害了他的主人。

        _不辞而别离开儿子的母亲。_

_打压折磨孙子的祖母。_

_还有把继子看待成和给亲生儿子铺路的人没什么两样的继母。_

        这些女人都伤害了Khun Tul，直到有个声音是希望对方拥有完整的生活。

        “并不是所有的女人都是一样的糟糕，还有更多的人，Khun Tul你会遇上一个好人的。”

        “但是现在，我还没找到她，而且我也不想找。”主人用低沉的声音说道，拿出手指时，将淋浴头放回同一个地方，然后推知己的身体转回来。

        这次，泰国年轻人被清水打湿的脸被黑发包围着，而Tul不曾像这样靠近看着像星星一样的黑眼睛，这双眼睛一直只盯着他的后背，从小到大比其他仆人更加照顾着他，直到Tul自己都笑了，然后将另一只手轻轻地托着对方的脸颊。

        _**“我只要有你就已经够了……你是属于我的就够了。”**_

        无论Tul是带有什么样的情感说出口的，但这句话对于听到的人来说是一笔宝贵的奖励。

        洒……洒

        温水继续洒到瓷砖地板上，而这两个男人保持目光接触着，然后是Tul向前靠近轻轻触摸嘴唇，然后离开了。

        “洗完澡我要一杯咖啡。”

        “是，Khun Tul。”

        当仆人接受了，主人走出去，抓起一条毛巾粗略地擦拭着身体，然后头也不回地走到隔壁的更衣室。

        听众只能任由自己精疲力尽地坐在地板上。

        在Khun Tul面前他可以镇定沉默，但在背后……他被对方说的每一句话都动摇了。

        _“你只是个仆人的孩子啊Hin，你只是个仆人的孩子，别有任何逾越的想法。”_

        最后Gornhin只能这样提醒自己。

 

* * *

        “你先去睡觉吧，不必等我了。”

        “嗯。”

        虽然在四十分钟之前Gornhin接受了主人的话，但高大的身影并没有睡着，看起来锐利的眼睛盯着面对桌子的人的背部，工作在那个他们刚刚用于激励运动的地方，在前面放着一杯咖啡，他手里拿着明天有必须出席的会议的文件。在接下来的几个小时里都不能休息。

        主人还没睡，身为仆人的他又怎么能睡呢？

        Patapee这样告诉自己，视线因疲惫而变暗，他一天经历了两件事，还有刚刚做了什么，然而他想等到主人一起睡觉。这样，一起做爱是并不罕见，但是睡在同一张床上意味着那个混血男人的精神状态不稳定。

        他们不知道从什么时候起开始睡在同一张床，也许是从小，然后就成了一种习惯……如果Khun Tul被老夫人惩罚，那一天他就必须要睡在一起。

        儿时的Tul睡觉会做噩梦，如果不把脸埋在某个人胸前，所以Hin从小就开始履行职责直到长大，哪怕不关老夫人的事，但是如果对方有什么心事，这已经成为一种习惯了。

        Patapee的想法让眼睛昏昏欲睡，尽管试图强迫它，还一直强调。

        _死Hin，别睡着啊，不要睡……_

        即便这样，他无法阻止自己的困倦，仆人看到的最后一件事是始终挺立着的宽阔的背部，并且只是在他面前。

        扑

        Tul不在乎流逝了多长时间，他只需完全了解文档中的所有内容即可关闭文件。抬头看了看已经凌晨四点，这意味着他还有几个小时的睡眠时间，直到他叹了口气，从座位上站起来。

        但在关掉所有灯光之前，大手附在文件页面上，一动不动地盯着它，然后深呼吸。

        作为一个大学学生会的学生，在充满手段野兽群里，自己与小兔子没有什么不同，但他不会被猎杀，这个学生将带给每个人带来好处和利润。尽管要做好多事，但Tul……还只是大三的学生。

        这是多好的一件事，不害怕失败。如果想继续前进，Tul一定不能失败。

        直至深呼吸，快速回顾一下头脑中的一切。那个年轻人要关上整个房间的灯，在此之前他回到床上看了看……他的“定心丸”的脸。

        Hin总是对他充满信心地看着他，这是唯一一个没有怀疑的眼神看着他的人，这个人表现得像他的名字……Patapee。

        Tul平静地看了他的眼睛片刻，然后伸出手去触摸脸颊，轻轻地移动到颈部，感觉到身体的温暖，在上床睡觉之前。

        _他睡得很好。_

        年轻的混血儿自言自语，当他们的身体被毯子盖住时，做任何人都不知道的事情。

        Tul把最亲密的人高大的身体拉过来抱着，然后……蜷缩在胸前。

        虽然它不像枕头一样柔软舒适，但能让人深深地感觉到……平静。

        皮肤表面的温暖从未被谁触摸过，三年级学生的信心非常稳定。

        从小到大，他一直像这样抱着他。

        不对，Hin才是唯一从小到大那个“愿意”抱着他的人。

        在亲生母亲和Lin阿姨之间，Tul还记得房子的总管家的拥抱更多，但是最平静的还是和这个竹马……这个永远不会离开他的人。

        这个人是属于他的，是唯一的一个。

        他的眼睛，他的身体，他的拥抱，他的温暖甚至他的每一滴血都是属于他的。

        这样想着让Tul睡着了，在过去的几个小时前熟睡了，为醒来看到新的早晨，还有不曾给果任何人仁慈的Metthanan Tul。

        如果这个世界是残酷的，他必须更加残酷。

        一点也不自知的人的这个想法取代了他对周围世界的感兴趣，为什么不回头看看生命中唯一重要的事情呢？

* * *

 

        “介绍得很好。”

        “因为有大家的帮忙，不只是我一个人。”

        早上的会议结束了，在许多对董事长的长子的赞赏中，很少交流的父亲满意地点点头，但并不是作为儿子看待，而是看作是一个工作出色的员工。

        “员工”总是很谦虚。

        “结束然后回大学是吧？”

        “是的，我有下午的课程。”

        “在此之前去吃午饭吧。”

        “嗯？”Tul几乎无法抑制住惊讶的表达，因为似乎从来没有听到过父亲问他，但只是暂时理解。

        “你妈妈的朋友一起吃午饭，你在这里一起去。”

        _呵，只是把我当成一只宠物一样。_

        Tul心里冷笑，不是对父亲，而是坚持要带他出席宴会的母亲，带去向所有人炫耀自己的继子，向每个人展示他有多么好，并准备好遵循不是真的母亲的每一个命令。

        对虚假人的尊重只是一场让那个女人想幸灾乐祸的戏剧。

        当他拥有Metthanan一切的那一天，那个女人会再也笑不出来，至于现在，这是逢场作戏的时候。

        “好的，如果母亲想让我去的话。”

        Tul从来都没有称呼继母仅仅是妈妈……而是叫母亲（差别就是前面有个敬语Khun，有点客气疏远的感觉）……虚伪的状况就好像他叫奶奶作祖母。

        _但这女人她不在乎，只要得到周围人的尊敬。_

        有这想法的人保持着沉默，当他跟随他一生中从没有和他站在一起的父亲去了一楼的停车场。直接前往一家无需猜测的餐厅，知道这项业务有共同利益，Tul不介意结识新朋友，相反，他准备好将所有渠道用作未来的机会。

        尽管，提到不想相信每次的渠道都很奇怪。

        “这是N Wadee，我的女儿。”

        Tul看着仪态端庄的女人，提现优雅的服饰标志，似乎不亚于他的继母，引人注目的是一个黑色长发的女孩，静静地站在她的身体旁边。

        女孩很美丽，椭圆形的鹅蛋脸，皮肤细腻白皙，身材苗条，穿着甜美的粉红色连衣裙，使得更有吸引力，同时头发柔软简洁，耀眼的美丽容颜，让每个人都沉浸其中，而现在透白的脸颊变得有点粉红色，举起手来向每个成年人行合十礼……停在他身边。

        “好长一段时间没有见到N Wadee，这是Tul，我的儿子。”

        “你好P Tul。”年轻女子转过身来表示敬意，Tul能接受的方式。

        “不需要那么拘谨Wadee，Tul的年龄可能跟你差不多，但他是一个有才华的人，已经早早去他爸爸帮助公司了。”Rasa带着骄傲的微笑，已经向越来越多的朋友吹嘘。

        “如果和Wadee一样应该是20到21岁这样，太出色了，Wadee还什么都不知道呢。”

        “嗬咦妈妈。”

        “怎么了，不要生气，妈妈哪里说错了。”女孩尴尬地笑了笑，在此之前目不转睛地盯着年轻的混血儿，然后匆匆低下头，很害羞。

        Tul只是淡淡地微笑，一点也不介意，如果不是从谈话中知道Wadee……家族有多高贵。

        非常有趣的家族。


End file.
